Love in an Elevator
by ur-neighborhood-band-geeks
Summary: Rose is a freelance model. Brooke is an actress. both live next door in NYC and have been best friends for...well awhile. but when a new boy moves in a couple apartments away will their freindship be torn apart?
1. Chappie uno

**Hey guys! and girls! and Aliens! lol so anyway this lovely story here is called Love in an Elevator and was written by me(Katie or Kathryn depending on the day) and my BFFLWJSHTBTAAAAPFPSWIQIEG, Kaitlyn! everyother chapter is written by one of us. I write odds, she writes evens. I write from Brookes pov., she writes from Roses pov. get the idea? and it helps my messages will always be crazy and end with, uhhhh, 3Kathryn. yeah sure that totes works!**

**anyway were both 16 and will be 17 in oct. were in marching band and will be juniors this year. I dance Kaitlyn plays softball. Oh and Kaitlyn...WRITE CHSEIS!**

**Disclaimer:lol i just realized I wrote that without even realizing it and I don't even need it because this story was all our idea and if you steal any part of it (including the characters, plot, idea, main idea, conclusion, sentences, pharagraph, the things before the resultion and all that shiz) I WILL kick your sorry little arses into the next millinuim! **

**well have a nice day and enjoy!**

**3Kathryn(lol does it help?)**

* * *

Love in an Elevator

Chapter 1

Brooke's POV

"Roossee!" I whined as I hit the close button on the elevator for the millionth time, " why won't the elevator close? I wanna eat and I really have to pee!" My best friend, Rose, let out a frustrated sigh of her own. I knew she was just as hungry as me if not more, but for some reason the elevator door would not close and take us up to our apartment. We had lived here most of our life and this had never happened before. "ROOSSEE!" I whined again as I began jumping up and down with my legs crossed in agony.

"Alright!" she cried out, "you go use the lobby bathroom while I talk to John." John was the building manager and always sat at the desk at the front watching everybody. I glanced out the elevator door and down the long hallway that led to the bathrooms which you couldn't even see from here.

"But it's so far away," I said waving my hand in that direction.

Rose let out another frustrated sigh, "really Brooke?"

I smiled. "Yep. Laziness has gotten in the way again."

"Whatever," Rose said rolling her eyes and going to step out the door, "I'm going to talk to John, ok-"

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted and we both turned to see a handsome boy with dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He smiled and continued talking, "I need to get on the elevator." Rose backed up out of his way.

"It's not working," I said at the same time the doors closed. "Oh, uh, never mind," I muttered.

"Can you hit floor seven for me?" the guy said and Rose and I shared a look and a grin. He was going to our floor. We nudged each other and I gave her a pointed look before giggling. The elevator began to move upward faster than we would have liked. We giggled again and I poked her.

"Go talk to him," I whispered poking her again.

"Why don't you?" she challenged poking me.

"No way...he's cute, do you want me to embarrass myse-" I said but before I could finish I was pushed forward by my so called best friend, and right into the cute boy. "Oh sorry," I muttered smiling embarrassedly up at him as I steadied myself, "Uh this elevator is kinda, uh well bumpy and yeah…"

"It's alright," he said with a small chuckle and sticking his hand out he introduced himself, "I'm Alec and you are?"

I smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Brooke and that's my friend Rose."

"Nice to meet you," Rose said smiling and stepping forward to shake his hand as well, "So, uhh, are you new to New York City?"

"Yeah, my family and I are moving into apartment 7D," he said.

Rose smiled and replied, "Well that's a coincident. Because I live right down the hall in 7G."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and I live next door to her in 7H," I cut in, "So, umm, if your new to the city you probably need someone to show you around? So you know, you don't get lost or anything."

"Yeah that'd be great!" he answered.

"And while we're at it, we can show you the great restaurants and places to catch great movies and what not," Rose said smiling evilly.

"Oh, yeah we can," I agreed through gritted teeth.

"That would be great! I just have to go up and help my family unpack some, so how's five tonight?" he asked, "We can all meet by the elevator." We both nodded just as the elevator door opened and he walked out. "Great see you guys then!"

We waited till he rounded the corner before turning towards each other and squealing in delight.

"Okay, okay we should probably go get ready," Rose said and I nodded in agreement, "Oh my gosh! What are we gonna wear? AHHHHHHHH! What to do!"

I chuckled and pushed her out of the elevator.

"Come on, we can't get ready in an elevator!"

**R&R**


	2. Chapter Dos

Hola people of Earth, space, and Area 51 as I'm trying to include the aliens we have reading this out there.B) Ok so I'm Kaitlyn, the other neighborhood band geek and the other person that will be posting to this story and this account. I play softball and am in marching band with Kathryn (the person who wrote chapter 1 of this story) So just to review again, she writes the odd numbered chapters and I write the evens although I'm having a little trouble writing chapter 6 mainly because I'm being lazy but whatever I'll get to it when I get to it. Annnnyyyyywwwwaaayyysssss, Enjoy Chapter 2, and I'm sorry it's a little short, my next chapter is longer! i think….Why are you still reading this? You should be reading chapter 2! GO! READ IT! NOW! Kaitlyn

Chapter 2

Rose's POV

As the three of us walked down the hallway to our respective apartments, I couldn't help but wonder why Brooke was acting so rude to me but so nice to Alec. But then again, I'm a girl, it's obvious, she likes him, and I do too and she knows it, I just hope we don't end up hating each other because of a guy. As I said goodbye, Brooke gave me a lingering glance before taking her keys out giving me the idea that Alec is her's and that I'm not going to put up a fight for him but I will, I'm not the type to give up without trying. When I finally got into my apartment I was so happy to be home. It smelled like home. It looked like home and as far as I was concerned; this is home. Before I came to live in New York City, I lived in rural Indiana with a family that didn't like the way I turned out, as in the way I dressed, acted, how I spoke etcetera, so I had had enough. One day I finally left. And from there my life has gotten so much better. I am currently a free lance model but you couldn't tell it unless I was actually on the job. Anyways, now that you know some about me, I have to get ready. I guess the best part is that I have the money to afford some stuff that not everyone can afford. I started looking through my closet and after about ten minutes or so, I decided on my torn shorts and a flowy white tank which looked absolutely wonderful with my somewhat dark red hair which immediately got put into a high ponytail. With my face relatively clear of makeup except some gloss, I was ready to go; wallet was in my bag as well as a couple other things. All I had to do now was wait half an hour for five o clock to come around. I guess I could go and see what Brooke was doing. I walked ten feet down the hallway and knocked on her door. When she answered, her hair was knotted and had a bad job of makeup done as she stood there in black shorts and a tight red tank.

"Help me!" she said with wild eyes.

"Ok, calm down Brooke. You just sit down and start taking that makeup off, I'll start on your hair, which isn't all that bad although getting the knots out may hurt a little bit." And with that we sat there until ten till five and her hair was smooth again and her face was clean.

"Now let me see," I said. "Wonderful. Now if I may..." I said trailing off. She nodded ok and the makeup went on perfectly. Not a lot but not a little.

"Thanks Rose," she said with a smile. I stood and gave her a hug.

"Come on, we should probably get down to that elevator now," I said with a smile.


	3. Chappie tres

**BE HAPPY AND REJOICE FORE KAITLYN FINALLY SENT ME CHSEIS! YAYAYAAYAYAYAYA lol except now i'm to lazy to writeXD Sorry my dear readers! i still love you all anyway!(if their are anyXD lol Kaitlyn should i promote this story on fb?XD)**

**anyway...ohmygosh...Kaitlyn...there is nothing on our profile...lol i still have Julianas 'deal with this' stampXD Gosh we are such dorksXD lol we're band geek dorks who have way to much spare time bc we are to lazy to do hw! or maybe thats just me...anyway...ummm yeah go and enjoy this lovely chapter written by...wait for it...ME! DUNDUNDUN!**

**oh and does anyone remember who me is?*raises eyebrow randomly***

**3Kathryn**

Chapter 3

Brooke's POV

We made it to the elevator two minutes before five but didn't see any sign of Alec. I leaned against the wall and tapped my booted foot against the wall as I slid my iPhone out of my pocket and checked it. Two texts and a missed call. Hoping they weren't from my manager I checked them only to find the call from my mom and the two texts from some guy I dated last year. Sighing I glanced up to see Rose staring at me.

"What?" I asked tucking my phone away.

"Nothing," she answered casually, "just wondering if that clingy guy you dated was still texting you."

I let out another sigh; Rose was my best friend and knew everything about me. "Unfortunately yeah and it's getting really annoying. I mean it's been a year can't he give it a rest?!" I said getting angry and nearly shouting.

"Can't who give it a rest?" someone said behind me and both Rose and I jumped turning to see Alec standing their looking amazing in a casual outfit.

"Oh, ah nothing," I said pushing the down button on the elevator, "shall we be going?"

When it came we all stepped in and I, being the closest, pushed the lobby level button and down we went.

An hour later we were sitting on the subway and laughing about our trip through China Town, where we had gotten lost and tried asking for directions in Chinese. That had been a total fail and we had wound up at a rundown hotel instead of a four star Chinese restaurant.

The subway jerked to a stop and I caught myself in time from hitting my head on a pole. The three of us climbed out and headed up the stairs as we continued telling Alec about the restaurants he had to try and the sighs he couldn't miss.

"Oh my gosh, you have to try that deli place," Rose gushed pointing down the street at a small deli, "They have the most amazing ham, cheese, and salami sandwiches! They are like the bomb, right Brooke?" I was about to agree when my phone began to ring. It took me a minute but I quickly recognized the Brad Paisley song as the one I had set for my manager. Inwardly sighing in frustration at his timing I smiled sweetly and whipped out my phone.

"Can you excuse me for a second? I really need to take this call." they both nodded and I ducked out of the way.

"This better be good Cole," I muttered pacing the small area I was in.

"Well unless you want to lose this job it is," he answered, "I need you to get over here."

"Now?" I whined.

"Yeah now. Julia's not in a good mood." he warned and I sighed. Julia was the director and she was almost always not in a good mood.

"Alright I'll be there in ten," i muttered before hanging up and plastering a fake smile on my face. I walked out and carefully threaded my way towards my friend and Alec.

"Hey guys," I announced and they turned towards me, "that was my manager. I have to go in to the set."

"Are you and actress?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow and I nodded in response.

"Yeah and apparently the director wants to tape some so I have to leave you guys," I said slowly, a plan forming in my head. "Unless of course you guys want to come watch," I added.

"But I thought you said it was a surprised?" Rose blurted out, "The movie your making, I mean. The director didn't want any outsiders seeing it till it was completely finished."

I frowned my brow creasing in thought. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me Rose."

"You're welcome."

"well I guess you two can continue seeing the sights and then do you guys wanna meet at, umm,"

"Hard Rock Cafe on times square?" Rose cut in and I nodded, "we can meet you there after you call and tell us you're done and we'll all get a late night dinner."

"Yeah, okay well have fun then!" I said turning and heading in the opposite direction as them.

**R&R**


	4. Chappie Quatro

**Hola mi readers! This is Kaitlyn, sorry for making Kathryn delay in putting Chappie Tres up but I got caught up in my own story, Are You Coming, I don't have this one on Fanfiction, it's on wattpad . com under kaitlynb900 so if you would like to read my excuse, feel free. PERSONALLY, Kathryn liked AYC. AAAANNNNYYYYYWWWWAAAYYYSSS, Here is Chappie Quatro and I hope you guys like it. In case some of you were curious, I was caught up on Chappie Seis. Hopefully Kathryn will post soon for you guys. (if she doesn't, feel free to use blackmail, it works wonders!) happy reading!**

KAITLYN

Chappie Quatro

Rose's POV

After Brooke had left we both stood there awkwardly for moment. "So what would you like to go see and or do now?" I asked.

Well considering its already 6:30 and I normally eat at five might you lead us to a good place to have a light snack?" he asked. Before I could answer however, my phone buzzed and I saw that it was a text from Brooke: 'go ahead and get dinner somewhere- Julia is going to keep me here all night. -B'

"That was Brooke. She said that her director is going to end up keeping them there all night and she told us that we should go and get dinner somewhere. So. Where would you like to eat? Takeout, average or expensive?" I asked, knowing any of the three were affordable to me. "How about we just go to eat at Hard Rock on Times Square. I like burgers and stuff," Alec said.

"Alright. In that case, we need to catch a cab so we can get there before the rest of the crowd," I said.

"If we want to get there before the crowd, shouldn't we call in a reservation?"

"Nah, I have a good reputation, if we end up having to wait, it'll only be about ten minutes," I said as I hailed a cab. "Times Square please." As we sat in the back of the cab, Alec kept looking at me as if trying to figure out why we would be able to get in so quickly. I knew the question was coming in three...two...one...

"What do you do that you can get into places like that so easily, as if it was a snap of your finger?"

"Well, I'm a well known model but I only do freelance jobs so I'm not forced into doing anything that I'm not comfortable doing, like nude photos," I replied.

"Wow. It must be disappointing to have a friend like me, that is if I'm your friend. I work at some delicastesson, the one on eighth avenue I think, I have the address at home so I know where it is."

"Actually, I don't prefer to have a lot of attention although it can be helpful at times like this, get into popular places with no wait. The only thing I can't get into yet is bars, not until September 25th. I turn 21 then. Brooke is already 21 as of May 21st but she promised me she wouldn't do anything without me. So how old are you?"

"21, as of January 18th. So I can drink if I want to, although it's VERY occasionally if I do. I think I'll get a beer tonight, you can have a sip if you'd like."

"I don't know, I mean because of mine and Brooke's promise not to until I turned 21. Let me text her and see if she would mind."

'hey Alec said he's getting beer and would let me have a sip despite me being underage. U mind?'

It was less than a minute for her to reply:

'no y would I care? I've had a few drinks w/o u - it was only bars/clubs I'm not going to until ur 21- gotta go!'

"Yeah I'm cool with having a sip or two, thanks."

"Let me buy you your own drink, it's not a problem," he said carelessly.

"No, that's ok, I don't know how my body will react to the alcohol so I'd prefer not to risk a whole one and lose my sense of mind and be under the influence and highly manipulative."

"Ok, your choice."

When we got to the café, it was just as packed as I had suspected it would be but the manager noticed me and came over and offered me a table for me and Alec immediately and sent a waiter over to take our order. I merely got a bacon burger and water while Alec got a tall Miller and a load of hot wings, which absolutely disgusted me on how much of a pig this guy is, if he wasn't so hot, Brooke could have him.

"Sip?" he asked. I took the glass and took a sip of the amber liquor in it. It taste awful and made me want to puke a little. Maybe I'd just wait until Brooke took me somewhere. She'd probably have better taste in stuff like this. "So do you like it?"

"Not really. I think I'll stick with my water."

"Alright, suit yourself," he said, taking another large sip of beer and bite of hot wing. With that I finished my meal silently while he used his bad manners and gulped most of it down. Within fifteen minutes I was done eating and asked for the check (thank the Lord!). I paid for our meals, (some gentleman), which was fifty some dollars because of all the refills he got of beer. Thankfully he could stand on his own and I hailed another cab to take us back to our apartments.

When I got back, I said hello to John and told Alec to go on up because I had to take care of something whereas I actually just hid in the girls restroom until I was positive that he must be in his apartment by now. When I went up, the elevator was empty but he was waiting for me by my apartment door.

"So how do you want to finish up tonight?" he said, tugging at the waistband of my shirt and trying to stick his hand up underneath it.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU'RE DRUNK!" I yelled. He kept advancing towards me. I was just about to flip out and start yelling for help but at that moment Brooke jumped on top of him, allowing me to make an escape into my apartment and for her to follow me in. With the door locked and a chair shoved up against it, I called John to tell security that Alec needed to be escorted back to his room because he was drunk.

"Ok Rose, spill it. Why did I just have to jump on him to keep him from having sex with you?"

"We went to Hard Rock and he got a tall Miller and let me taste it, it was nasty by the way, and I didn't drink anything except one sip and water but he kept getting refills of beer so he ended up drunk. I thought I lost him when I hid out downstairs for a while in the bathroom but apparently I didn't. That was so effing scary!" and with that I started bawling my eyes out. Brooke just sat there and hugged me until I calmed down enough.

"Do you want me to sleep over here tonight?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," I said wiping my eyes.

"Alright I'm going to go through the connecting door here just in case security hasn't gotten him yet."

"Ok, just check the peephole first just in case." She looked through the hole and shouted.

"OH MY EFFING GOSH! He's in my apartment! Going through all my drawers and stuff and all my clothes and makeup. The furniture is even turned over!"

"Ok that's it, I'm calling John and telling him that security better get their arses up here now!"


	5. Chappie cinco

**So as you all now it is National Novel Writing Month and no shave november. So my life is pretty much dedicated to those two things, plus I am now probably (its not really officail) the section leader of my section. So yes I have a life, in case some of you didn't know. Which is why we have up to chapter 11 written, but were not gonna update it all at once. or at least I'm not and Kaitlyn can't update my chapters so :P. But I will try to update asap for you.**

**yeah...**

**I have to pee...**

**and I have TAYLOR SWIFTS RED CD!**

**I'm pretty sure the only way today could get better is if...well kaitlyn knows;)**

**lol...wait why are you still reading bold words? GO READ THE STORY!**

**3kathryn**

Chapter 5

Brooke's POV

When I left them I was feeling slightly jealous. Yes I know Rose was my best friend but I get jealous very easily, especially over a guy as cute as Alec. I walked to the corner before hailing a cab. One pulled up to a stop and I hoped in.

"eleventh avenue please," I said closing the door behind me. The driver nodded before taking off and weaving in and out of the traffic. It was only a five minute ride if you were to take out all the traffic of the city, but add in the traffic plus the time of day it took us close to seventeen minutes to get there.

"Thanks!" I shouted jumping out and thrusting a wad of cash at him, "keep the change!" I raced up to the door and flashing my badge thingy to the guard dashed towards my dressing room.

"Finally darling!" Fabio, my clothing stylist shouted grabbing my hand and pulling me inside the rest of the way, "Where have you been? No never mind! Julia is getting impatient; she says this scene is going to take you half the night so come along! Let's get you ready darling!" I groaned and made a mental note to text Rose.

I allowed myself to be lead to a seat where, Apple, my makeup artist, Flora, my hairstylist, and Azalea, well I guess you could call her mine or Cole's, assistant, were all waiting.

"Okay so we have twenty minutes to make you look like a messed up nerd girl who just got drunk and knocked up for the first time in her life, but in that still wow she's pretty kind of way," Azalea said flipping her dark brown hair over her shoulder and tapping her clipboard, "Cole's waiting for you on set so let's get started people!" With that Flora instantly began tugging on my hair and Apple and Fabio began arguing over whether my make up would be clashing with that outfit I was planned to wear. Zoning them out I wiped out my phone to text Rose.

'go ahead and get dinner somewhere- Julia is going to keep me here all night. -B'

With that done I set my phone aside and closed my eyes allowing myself to relax and my stylist to take over.

Exactly fifteen minutes later I was being lead out of a dressing room looking exactly right at least to me.

"wow guys," I said as Fabio twirled me around in front of the mirror, "I look brilliant!"

"well I'm glad you think so darling," he said stopping me, "because we would not have had time to redo you." I was checking myself out in the mirror, turning this way and that, when I heard my Taylor Swift ringtone that signaled a text message. I hurried and grabbed my phone checking to see that Rose had texted.

'hey Alec said he's getting beer and would let me have a sip despite me being underage. U mind?'

I was halfway through my response when I heard Azalea calling for me.

'no y would I care? I've had a few drinks w/o u - it was only bars/clubs I'm not going to until ur 21- gotta go!'

Reading my response over I hit send just as the rest of my team of stylists burst in.

"are you done?" Azalea asked grabbing my arm, "because Julia's freaking out! Like freaking out!"

"Yes she's ready. Doesn't she just look dashing?" Fabio answered in that over dramatic way of his, "now go darling! Go and be all actressy! And remember we'll be watching so don't mess up!" I laughed as I was lead down a hallway over to a waiting Cole then whisked away to the set.

Finally we were finished and I was walking back to my dressing room when I heard my name being called. Turning around I saw Apple.

"hey Apple," I said as she caught up close to being out of breath; running in heels is hard. "what's up?"

She quickly caught her breath. "oh well a bunch of the actors and stylists and crew people are going out for drinks and we're are now 'legally' allowed to take you if you want to come?" she said in practically one breath. I chuckled before pausing to think. On one hand I really wanted to go out for a drink but on the other hand I wanted to go home and talk with Rose and the jealous part of me wanted to make sure she wasn't going too far with Alec.

"umm no, I think I'm go home," I answered and she nodded.

"okay well Tata then!" she said waving before hurrying in the opposite direction.

I hurriedly changed before rushing off and grabbing a taxi. It dropped me off and I rushed in calling a hello to John and racing over to the elevator. I frantically pushed the up button a million times before it finally came. Rushing in I hit the seventh floor button about a million more times before the doors closed and it began its journey upwards. when it finally got to my floor and the doors slid open I heard someone speaking.

"So how do you want to finish up tonight?" they said and I smiled thinking how lucky Rose was then frowning as I remembered she never went that far ESPECIALLY on a first date and that I liked Alec too. As I contemplated what to do, I heard Rose yelling and knew she was probably flipping out.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU'RE DRUNK!" I hurried around the corner to see Alec advancing on Rose and her looking pretty freaked out. I could see her panicking and I was panicking so I do what I usually did and did the first thing that came to my mind; I jumped on top of him. This allowed Rose to race into her apartment and in a fast pace manner I hoped off and hurried in after her. She locked it and I shoved a chair against it while she called John to tell him to tell security that Alec needed to be escorted to his room because of his drunkenness.

"Ok Rose, spill it. Why did I just have to jump on him to keep him from having sex with you?" I asked turning to face her

"We went to Hard Rock and he got a tall Miller and let me taste it, it was nasty by the way, and I didn't drink anything except one sip and water but he kept getting refills of beer so he ended up drunk. I thought I lost him when I hid out downstairs for a while in the bathroom but apparently I didn't. That was so effing scary!" she said really fast before bawling her eyes out. And just like always I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her until she had calmed down.

"Do you want me to sleep over here tonight?" I asked patting her back.

she wiped her eyes as she responded, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Alright I'm going to go through the connecting door here just in case security hasn't gotten him yet." I announced thinking I would have to grab my pajamas, an extra pillow, and my script.

"Ok, just check the peephole first just in case." Rose added and I nodded as I looked through the hole and nearly screamed. HE WAS IN MY ROOM!

"OH MY EFFING GOSH! He's in my apartment! Going through all my drawers and stuff and all my clothes and makeup. The furniture is even turned over!" I shouted in clear shock and disbelief.

"Ok that's it, I'm calling John and telling him that security better get their arses up here now!" she responded and I nodded then I actually let out a small strangled screamed as I saw him tear up a bunch of papers from my desk. I knew what they were; my script, pictures, and some very important legal documents.

"What is it Brooke?" Rose asked rushing over to me.

"He just tore some of those important documents! Oh my flipping pancakes I hope he hasn't gone into my bedroom!" I said worriedly, "it looks like he's just torn up the living room area and possibly the kitchen!"

She nodded. "do you think I should call the police? I mean technically it is breaking and entering," she asked and I paused to think.

"umm not yet," I responded slowly as I thought about it, "call John again and see what he thinks and if he thinks we should then we will and also tell him to tell the security to hurry their flipping arses up or I swear I will go in their myself and probably get myself arrested for what I would do!"

An hour and a half later he was gone and the two of us and John were talking to officer Jason.

"okay well I think that's it," the officer said running his hand through his dark hair. I had been staring at him for a few minutes very confused. He looked very familiar and I thought I knew him but for some reason I couldn't place him.

"thanks again officer and sorry about the late night call," Rose said and he nodded before turning away. John followed him down as I followed Rose into her apartment.

"do you still want me to sleep here?" I asked and she nodded so I went and changed and grabbed a pillow settling down into the pullout bed. But for some reason sleep wouldn't come to me. It was bothering that I couldn't place where I'd seen the officer.

"Rose?" I called turning on my side do I was facing her.

"hmph?"

"did that officer look familiar to you? Because I thought he did."

"nope," she answered popping her p, "but you probably saw him at one of your tapings or premieres or something like that."

"oh yeah, probes," I agreed, but for some reason I didn't think it was that, "well goodnight." taking the silence as she had already fallen asleep I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling till I fell into a deep, deep sleep.

**R&R**


	6. Chappie Six

**Hello people of Earth and other various alien planets! I just now had a panic attack because I thought that I had lost this chapter! But then I found it and everything is just fine! So me and Katie devised a schedule for our writing and uploads. Until our uploads catch up with us, we will upload a chapter on Saturday and a chapter on Sunday. While this is going on we are trying to write one chapter a week. So once the uploads get caught up, it will be one upload a week, which would be the chapter that was written that week. Hopefully I haven't just bamboozled you all out of your minds! So ANNNYYYWWWAAAYYY I do know the only thing that could make Kathryn's day better. Hehehe. She knows what could make my day better too! But oh well. Hopefully two chapters and news of regular uploads will make you guys' day better! Sorry it's so short. Enjoy! 3 Kaitlyn**

Chapter 6

Rose's POV

After the conversation I had with Brooke, I laid my head down to rest, planning to still talk to her but instead I just ended up falling straight asleep. A dreamless sleep. The next time I woke up it was nine in the morning. One hour before I had to be at a studio for some photo shoot for some magazine; I think it was Elle this time, either that or Cosmo. And Brooke was in my kitchen casually making pancakes!

"Good morning sleepyhead, have a good sleep?" she asked.

"I slept like a rock and I have to be at a studio for a shoot in an hour! So if you don't mind I'm going to clean my face and primp my nails I said jokingly."

"Ok. Can I come to this one? And I'll make your breakfast to go."

"Yeah, as far as I know I'm allowed to bring one person with me and breakfast to go would be nice."

"Ok then, it's ready as well as me when you are."

"Just give me five more minutes, I have to finish cleaning the dirt out of my nails otherwise I'll end up getting a lecture about how I need to take more time in the morning to take care of myself."

"Don't you have to shave and pluck your eyebrows?" she asked.

"Nope they do that there unfortunately because it KILLS to have your eyebrows waxed! Ok I'm ready, let's go."

We went down the elevator, thankfully no sign of Alec, as of last night, Brooke can have him for all I care. We say hello, good morning, and goodbye to John in the time it took us to cross the lobby before exiting the building onto fifth avenue and hailing a taxi.

"Skyway Studios, off of Fifteenth Street," I said. As we wove in and out of traffic, Brooke took out some clear nail polish and handed it to me so I could apply it to avoid another lecture from the manicurist, Jane. And then foundation and other makeup to avoid another lecture from the makeup artist, Stan. And then started combing my hair out very gently to avoid another lecture from the hairstylist Janine. As you can tell, we've done this before when I woke up late and because I checked my calendar and found out today's shoot is for Cosmo, the people are going to be even pickier and probably crankier because they like me there a half an hour early.

As I entered the building, I showed the guards my pass and escorted Brooke in as my guest and practically ran down the hall towards waxing and hair preparation.

"There you are! We've been waiting for you for quite a while!" the waxing technician and Janine said.

"Well I'm sorry I almost got raped last night and had a late start to my morning!" I said irritated. Everyone in the room just looked at me. "Nevermind, where's my bathrobe?" Again, everyone looked at me. "Ok, what's everyone's problem?" I asked irritated that I wasn't getting any answers.

"Well, you've never had an entrance that shocking before, being raped isn't something you should be joking about or using as an excuse," Janine said.

"Well, I wasn't joking, I was being dead serious. So if we can just get the show on the road, that be nice." The crew gave me my robe and I changed into it. They waxed and plucked and shined and polished me until I was perfect enough to go to clothing wear they kept fussing about how the clothes fell on my body. Yeah, I'm living every girls dream. Hashtag ihatedrama. It had to have been four hours before we had enough perfect photos of me provocatively posed for Cosmo half nude with a v-neck button down that went down past my rib cage with a really tight corset. Let's put it this way; I felt like a freaking hooker. After I was done, Brooke and I went out to our favorite restaurant in fifth avenue. Let's just we'll have some fun in there.


	7. Chappie siete

**Lol so this was suppposed to be uplaoded what three saturdays ago? Me and my lazy arse...Oh well! But kaitlyn stil hasn't written.'Sorry for the horrible editing, but I'm tired and my eyes feel like stones and I'm really stressed and blah you all don't care:P**

**I joined Jazz band...ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! And review? Pwease for me? AHHHH WHO'S EXCITED FOR LES MIS?! I CANNOT WAIT!**

Chapter 7

Brooke's pov.

After Roses shoot, the two of us went out to eat at our favorite restaurant. Let's just say the food there is mucho amazing (even for a vegetarian like me) and that's why it's our favorite!

We were laughing about the food, the menu, the shoot, and just about life in general when I heard a very familiar voice. Looking around in interest I glanced upon Jason, otherwise known as the officer from last nights incident, my brother, and two pretty little blondes giggling and hanging onto every word. Yuck!

"Oh my gosh Rose," I hissed giving her leg a slight kicked. She frowned at me as I ducked behind a menu.

"What? It's not that clingy guy is it?" she asked turning around and expecting to see a guy heading our way. " because if it is I can teach him a lea-hey isn't that your brother!"

I nodded as I peeked around the menu. "and I've suddenly remembered why the officer seemed so familiar."

"Your brothers a cop?" she asked frowning in confusion, "but I always thought h-"

"Not my brother! The guy next to him!" I whispered, "that's Jason Debluma, the guy my brothers been best friends with since, like, junior high. They did everything together." When she still didn't show any sign that she knew who I was talking about I continued, "he was at thanksgiving dinner three years ago...?

Suddenly her eyes light up in realization. "Oh yeah I remember now! he was the guy you told me you had a major crush on until about senior year!" she said with a tiny giggle.

"Psh, noooo..." I said in a very unconvincing voice.

"Go talk to him!" she answered nudging my leg.

I snorted in a very unlady like way. "yeah, like I'm gonna go talk to him when he's on a double date with two hot blondes."

"Well I could always get rid of them for you...?" she said in a hopefully evil way. I gave her a look and she signed. "Well your brothers over there so technically you have a reason to go over there...?"

I thought about it.

"Come on," Rose said giving my leg another nudge and raising an eyebrow, "at least go say hi to them."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine but your coming with me!" she began to shake her head but to late I grabbed her arm and dragged her over there, evilly laughing the whole way. When we reached their table I stood there until my brother realized we were standing there.

"Oh hey Brooke, Rose." he said grinning. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the two blondes exchanging very pissed off looks.

"Hey Logan!" I said giving a small wave, "sorry to intrude, but it's been a long time, so we just thought we'd come say hi."

"Logannypoo," one of the blondes piped up in a silky voice as she wrapped herself around my brother. It made me want to puke. "Who are they? Introduce us." she pouted and Logan, who had always been tough except around girls (it never helped that they literally threw themselves at him), melted.

"This is my sister Brooke and Rose." he replied never looking away from her baby blue eyes.

"Oh sisters!" she said smiling brightly and looking much more pleased. "well its nice to meet you two!" she stuck a manicured hand out for us to shake. "Although I do only remember you mentioning one sister." Rose and I exchanged a look. She thought we were both his sisters!

Sending Rose a look that said we should leave I turned back to my brother.

"Well, dear brother it was nice catching up with you, but we must be leaving!" I said, "it was nice meeting you two!" mummers of reply came and we turned to leave, but we're suddenly stopped by someone's very loud mouth.

"Wait!" I turned around to see Jason staring at us oddly.

"Aren't you the girls who were attacked last night?" he asked and my brother arched an eyebrow and looked at me in that overly-protective way of his. Oh thank you Mr. loud mouth! (note the sarcasm).

**R&R? Pwease?**


	8. Chappie Ocho

**Hey hey hey my lovely readers! Sorry it's been a while since we posted, I kinda sorta thought it was Kathryn's turn to post and I just now checked and found out it was my turn… So for those of you in marching band such as me and Kathryn, are you missing marching band yet? Unless you are lucky enough to be doing a drum corps dci camp this January, unfortunately for me I could never do dci as I play a woodwind instrument, but oh well, learning brass is on my bucket list! As are a couple of other things…. Heheh. Kathryn will get what I mean…..**

LIAE Chapter 8

Rose's POV

I rolled my eyes at the two boys and their dates and answered, "No, of course not. If we were attacked I'm pretty sure I could have handled it. You probably recognized me from being half naked on magazine covers that your girlfriends read and you probably look at them because you're some male sex-driven beast. Honestly," I looked at the blonde, "I think you would consider yourself lucky I'm here to warn you about them and that you should probably go find a guy that actually deserves a woman of your caliber." She looked at me and then her friend and then at 'Loganypoo'.

"Logan," she said seriously, he had his eyes closed as if expecting the worst.

"Yes Hallie?" he said with his eyes still closed.

"Are you only interested in me and your friend only interested in Tara for sex and to stare at our breasts?!" Jason and Logan sighed. "You are! Whoever she is, she's right! MEN," she slapped him, "REALLY" she slapped him again, "ARE" and again, "SEX" and again, "DRIVEN" and again, "BEASTS!" she punched him in the face and stomped off with silky hot blonde number two. I took a look at Jason, his entire face was red and a black eye was starting. I let out a giggle and a glance at Brooke who was downright smirking at what just happened, but then again, I give the blonde credit, she probably did that to every new guy she slept with every night. Well, now she'll get to do it twice in one day!

I bent down to both of their faces, I let the shirt in front of my chest drop a little, "well," I said, noticing where their eyes were, "I can't say you didn't deserve it." I thought a minute, as if I didn't know what I was going to do, "I suppose you also deserve this," I pulled back my hand a b*tch-slapped both of them across the face as hard as I could, and let me tell you, that was pretty hard! Brooke and I left the restaurant laughing until we started crying and our stomachs were tight. We sat down on a bench outside Central Park until we calmed down and started cracking up again as we always do. "So Brooke, what would you like to do today?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda want to go out and act like a hooker like your two little friends back there." I laughed.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Because I will seriously do that if you do."

"Rose, I would PAY to see you actually look like a hooker on the streets, I mean, for your photo shoots, sure, whatever, it's your job to look like a hooker. But on the streets, it would be like wow, what happened to Rose."

"So do you wanna do it?" I asked.

"Rose, I want to see you do it. Go as far as you want, I really don't care."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Considering I said 'I'll do it' I'm pretty sure that means yes."

We were back at my apartment and Brooke had just finished doing my makeup. I seriously looked HOT. Now we were going for my clothes. Brooke was searching through my closet. Finally, she found some lace leggings, tight, black short shorts, a dark red blouse and a mini corset which she tightened a lot. What I was wearing on my feet however was freaking me out. I was already tall, but the four inch strappy black stilettos were scaring me. I tripped over nothing a lot, let alone myself, but with these and my weak ankle, I was a doomed one-day hooker.

As Brooke started my hair, I mentally started freaking the eff out. "Brooke, I'm kind of having second thoughts about this….."

"Rose, Rose, Rose," she said clicking her tongue, "you'll be fine, all WE are doing is walking down the street to a fancy restaurant that isn't that fancy if you get what I mean."

"So, a restaurant for fancy teenagers that think they're all that because their parents have a lot of money?"

"Yep!" she said cheerfully as she finished curling my red hair, it was a lot redder now.

"Brooke, did you put something in my hair? It looks a lot redder than usual….."

"Yeah, it's a temporary color shine, it doesn't dye your hair at all, just makes the color pop. I use it all the time."

"Ok, just wondering," I said as she picked her own outfit out and did her hair and makeup.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said grabbing my purse. As we left and walked down the hall, I saw a familiar face.

"Hello ladies, where are we off to tonight?" Alec asked. As he emerged from the shadows, I saw that he had two other men with him. I mentally kicked myself for letting Brooke talk me into these stilettos. I couldn't fight for us or save us at all. "Well gentlemen, it looks like we have some nice candy for you to eat tonight," he said evilly to his little cronies. I slipped my leg up as if I was nervous and got the shoe off. My leg was behind my back with my hand holding my very pointy shoe getting ready to strike. When Alec looked away, I brought my shoe heel down the side of his face leaving a very satisfying trail of flowing blood. I smiled. "THE B*TCH ATTACKED ME! SHE ATTACKED ME! WHAT THE EFF ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?! GET HER!" he shouted trying to staunch the flow of blood coming from his cheek. His little goonies tried to come after me and Brooke but it was too late, Alec's shouts brought the neighbors out wondering why there was so much cussing in the hallway. I merely smirked as I sat daintily on top of one of the men's chest. Yeah, I was that good. Did I mention that when I was 16 I did some women's MMA fighting? Not only was I resourceful, I'm strong and still have a good feminine figure even though I have so much muscle mass. Brooke and I stayed there until the cops arrived. Unfortunately Jason and Logan were there which proved that we were the girls that were attacked a few nights ago. After they took out the garbage for attempted rape and assault Jason and Logan just gave us a look.

After a minute or two, Logan spoke up, "Let me take you girls out to dinner and sort this whole thing out."

"Sorry Logan," I said silkily, "our dates are waiting for us at the restaurant," I said as I flipped my hair and Brooke and I walked out and down the elevator.


	9. Chappie Nueve

**And a BOOYA! **

**Heyo, What up? Happy that christmas, er 'Winter' break is almost over and it's time to go back to school and probes get ready to take exams? Yeah I'm in that same boat.**

**Anyway Happy belated Holidays, Feliz Navidad, and please enjoy this next instalment of LOVE IN AN ELEVATOR! Like I said A BOOYA!**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE, KATHRYN**

Chapter 9

Brooke's pov.

I practically ran to catch up with my friend as she walked out of our apartment her head held high.

"That was great," I whispered walking gracefully in my high-heeled boots unlike Rose in her borrowed stilettos. "But uh my brother is gonna be so pissed tomorrow and totes gonna tell me off. Oh my god what if he calls mom?!" I panicked slightly as my neatly black lined eyes widened. My mom lived about twenty minutes away and had threatened several times to come and get us to live at home again. I quickly pushed away the thought though. "And second when did we get dates?"

"Okay you know he won't tell on you," she answered calling for a taxi, "and we don't, I just made that up."

My mouth formed an 'o' shape as we climbed into the waiting yellow taxi. It smelled of cigarettes and week old baloney. Ugh. But that was soon pushed out of my mind as my butt began to vibrate and I worked to get my phone out of my back pocket.

"Yello?" I asked as I gazed out the window.

"BROOKE! I want you and Rose to get back here right now! I don't care if you have dates or not, after what just happened we are at least talking a-"

"Just stop now big bro," I interrupted Logan's protective older brother rant, "I'm not coming back, but her since you're their can you feed Santa and Nox?" Santa was my very fat hamster and Nox was my kitty cat, who just so happened to be in love with Logan. "Kaykay! Nice chat bye love you!" I quickly hung up as we pulled to a stop and climbed out following Rose up to the 'restaurant' I had told the driver.

"Umm Brooke?" she asked looking at me with uncertainty in her eyes "I think the driver took us to the wrong place."

"Nope," I answered popping my 'p' and heading towards the door, "this looks about right."

She followed me slowly in and looked around. Okay so I admit I'm not the best at choosing good hang outs, but hey, I get a discount here! The waiters were half-naked and if we did stay here later than 10:30 we would probably see strippers, hookers, and prostitutes, but oh my god there vegetarian burgers were to die for!

Instantly one of the waiters noticed us and made her way over a big grin on her face.

"Oh my gosh look what the wind swept in!" she said grabbing me and hugging me, "Brooke! It's been way to long! And where's Rose? She better be here."

"Right here Kate!" Rose said a grin of realization across her face.

Kate looked at Rose in shock. "Nuh uh girrlll." she said shaking her head back and forth, "you look absolutely stunning! I didn't even recognize you at first. Wow."

Rose blushed slightly. "Thanks Kate."

"Well what's up with you slut?" I asked jokingly as she led us to a table.

"Well my shifts done in ten minutes so I'll tell you after you have food. Vegetarian burger with extra mushrooms and cheese plus a side of onion rings and a water for Brookie and a regular burger with Swiss and extra bacon, mayo on the side, a water as well for Rosie, correct? Soup or salad?" she asked and we nodded and both asked for a small side salad and waited for our food to come over.

"Sooo...?" Rose said placing her elbows on the table and resting her head in her laced up fingers.

"How's it feel being a one day hooker?" I asked smirking.

"Well it feels like I should be hookering someone." I stared at her in shock my eyes as wide as saucers.

"I'm joking! But what about you, miss. I'm not going to dress like a hooker?" she challenged and I threw up my hands.

"What are you talking about?! This is definitely NOT a hooker outfit!" I shouted gesturing to the clothes I was wearing and several tables around us became quiet as the occupants stared at us. I saw some guys checking us out most of whom were very, very VERY drunk and I whirled on them.

"Don't you be looking at me like that! That look is for your food ONLY! Not women!" I shouted wagging my finger in their direction, "Eyes down!" they all obeyed and looked down...at my arse.

"OH MY EFFING TACOS! I MEANT DOWN AT YOUR FOOD!" I shouted.

"Oh but your arse is sooooo much seeexxxiiieeerrrr," he slurred and I leapt at him ready to kill, but unfortunately someone grabbed me around the waist.

"Easy girl no fighten' got it?" Kate said holding me back. I slowly let out a breath and nodded. "Okay good." she let go of me and as I say down, I shot the guy the bird. Kate laughed in her maniac way.

"Don't tell me you're already drunk?" she chuckled setting down several trays before throwing off her apron and plonking down beside us.

"Nope she's not!" Rose answered for me as we both began stuffing our faces. Hey what can I say we haven't eaten in awhile!

Kate laughed again and after grabbing some of our food, began shooting questions at us.

"Kate, Kate, Kate slow down!" I said laughing an she pouted.

"But I haven't seen you in forever! It's so sad not seeing your face every day at that catholic school!" Kate said.

"It's been three years."

"Soooo...?" she asked twirling a piece of her short light brown hair around a finger and I sighed. I had met Kate back when we were itty bitty (okay so it was 8th grade) and in a stupid catholic school. She had been the slut, voted most likely to drop out and be pregnant by eighteen (she hadn't though even if it was just to prove everyone wrong. That had wound up being Jessica) and I had been the awkward one, only feeling at home and willing to talk on a stage. And then one day when Kate had been running from her ex in a frantic hurry she had rounded a corner and rammed into me. Before I could react, she had pulled me into a small crevice and had covered my mouth with her hand. And now look at us.

"So what should we do after this?" Rose asked interrupting my thoughts and I thought about our choices.

"Watch you go hookering?" I suggested trying to be helpful. I don't think it worked.

"Well what about you?" she challenged back, "you're wearing a hooker outfit so why don't you go hookering?"

"Because I am not wearing a hookering outfit! Am I Kate?" Kate tapped her chin as she examined my outfit, which consisted of tan, high-heeled cowgirl boots, a short light brownish skirt, and a flowy tank top. My long brown locks were curled nicely like I liked them and okay so I admit I had caked on the makeup and the skirt could have been longer and yes the tank top was a size or two to small...buts still...

"Well I wouldn't call it a hooker outfit, maybe a slut." she answered slowly.

Three and a half hours later we were all partied out and since we figured Logan and Jason would probably still be at our apartments we crashed on Kate's sofa.

"No guys coming in while we're here! Got it?!" I shouted very sternly as my eyes began to close, "I don't need to wake up to, well, that." and then my eyes closed.

**R&R pwease?**


	10. Chappie Dies

Chapter 10

Rose's POV

The next morning I woke up on an unfamiliar couch then remembered that Brooke and I slept over at Kate's. I looked around and saw that both of them were sleeping as if they were knocked out. I decided to get up and make breakfast considering that it was Sunday and that they'd be ravenous if they woke up and there wasn't any food for them to devour.

I went to the kitchen and found eggs, flour, sugar, fruit, and bacon rather easily, finding a pan without making a lot of noise however proved to be a problem. At the first clank, I looked up as if someone might punch me for waking them up; I wouldn't put it past Kate. Eventually I got the pan out and cracked some eggs and made blueberry pancakes, extra for Brooke because she was vegetarian, and fried a lot of bacon because I loved to dip the stuff in maple syrup.

Forty-five minutes later, both of them finally woke up. Thankfully Kate had a microwave because I had finished making breakfast fifteen minutes ago. I poured them coffee and made more hot chocolate for myself as I'm not a coffee person. They slid into a chair and Brooke thunked her head on the table. I slid her breakfast in front of her and her head popped up excitedly, "I SMELL FOOD!"

"No kidding Brooke, considering it's right in front of you," I said as I gave Kate her breakfast. I sat down to a pancake and a huge pile of bacon.

"Rose, did you make ALL that bacon for yourself?" Brooke asked.

"Duhhh, I love bacon, besides you're a vegetarian, vegetarians don't eat meat, let alone bacon," I said.

She thought for a moment, "Screw it," she said grabbing a piece, biting into it and then spitting it out. "EW! How do you guys eat this stuff?!" Kate and I laughed and I grabbed some more bacon and dipped it into my syrup. "Rose, can you stop dipping your bacon into syrup? That just ruins the syrup," Brooke said glaring at the bacon as if it would bite.

"No, I ALWAYS eat my bacon like this," I said crunching it in my mouth.

"But it's DISGUSTINGGGGG," she said, lingering on 'disgusting'. "I am so glad I'm a vegetarian," Brooke said as she ate her pancake and eggs.

"I am so glad I'm an omnivore," I said in reply. Kate just smiled.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kate asked.

"I say we go shopping and blow a ton of money today," Brooke said.

"Agreed!" I smiled. Within half an hour we were ready to go with our purses, cash, and credit cards. We walked down fifth avenue and went into every clothing shop, makeup shop, or just in general, shop that was there. In Urban Outfitters, Brooke got a few new pairs of jeans and a cute shirt, I got three long sleeve shirts and a sweater, and Kate got new leggings and some netted sweater shirts. In whatever makeup store we stopped in, Kate and Brooke decided they were going sit me down on a stool and give me a makeover as I never wear makeup unless for a photo shoot or something, honestly, it was quite fun though. We went in the apple store and Kate said she was going to treat herself and bought an Iphone 4s. It was honestly a waste of day but was a heck of a lot of fun.

When we returned to my apartment, we crashed on my couch and laid there and on the floor, our purchases surrounding us.

"Guys, do you ever wonder what it would be like if we got halfway decent boyfriends?" Brooked asked.

"I suppose, cuddly movie nights with popcorn in a bowl that you would just ending up spilling on the floor because you jumped up because you saw some hot actor or something. So romantic, right Kate?" I asked.

"Very," she said agreeing with me.

"It's not like you could do any better Rose! I can only imagine you two! You cuddled up to him and ending up accidentally hitting him in the face because you were cheering for some on-screen explosion and blowing his eardrums out!" I laughed.

"Yeah, so? That's da truth and I'm proud of it!" I said punching the air. "Now we need to make fun of Kate."

"Oh, that's easy! She and he would be cuddle up with popcorn and then she'd just start making out with him and both of them would end up ignoring the movie because she's a dang good kisser!"

"Really? And how would you know Brooke?"

"Let's not go to how I know things…"

"Well Brooke, you got one part right; I am a girl who can make a guy go hard without even looking at him. If you played it right, you could too. I'm sure Rose does when she's on her magazine covers. It's all in the walk, right?"

"Yep, try modeling for a runway show, it's actually really hard work. You have to have exactly the right look and walk. You also have to know the runway so you don't fall off the edge!" I laughed.

"Since when did you two of all people become experts on guys!?"

"Ever since I sat in the lap of one," Kate answered.

"Well that's no excuse for you Rose."

"Yeah, I really have no excuse considering a lot of the media and press they send to these runway shows are male and end up drooling at the good models. It's honestly disgusting, but I'm one of the good ones. Head high, eyes focused in the distance, pride and confidence in every step," I said.

"Then you guys better teach me!"

"Lesson one: Get off your lazy bum!" I said in a British accent.

"If you were Tom Felton talking to me in that sexy British accent he has then I would."

"Well, I guess we aren't teaching anything tonight for our monthly dinner out to flirt tomorrow."

"Yep, I guess not. That's too bad for Brooke, she's not gonna get annnyyy attention. Poor her. It's too bad she is still sitting on her LAZY. ARSE," Kate emphasized on the last two words.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up! Now teach me!"

"Rose, you're the one with the runway walk."

"Ok, Brooke, take you're left foot and roll the heel but also stride with pride in each step. It rhymes so it's easy to remember. Watch and then practice." I strutted across my living room carpet as an example, my hair naturally flowing behind me with no help from any artificial source.

"Dang! Rosie's got it goin' on!" Kate gushed. "Let's see Brooke do it now."

She put her foot out in her still high-heeled foot and fell on her bum.

"Did I mention that if you aren't an expert, it's better to do it in flats?" I said sheepishly.

"No, you didn't. Thanks Rose," she said sarcastically as she kicked her shoes off and lost four inches of height. Let's just say, she could be a model if she didn't trip or was not wearing high heels.

After about an hour or so she finally mastered the walk. Now it was time for Kate's teachings. The kiss. I don't know how she was going to teach this but hopefully the perverted side of Kate wouldn't come out.

"So Brooke. There are two ways to teach you how to get a guy to go hard or not stop making out with you. One, you can practice on me, I don't care. Or two, you could go make out with a pillow and I could correct you. Your pick." I sighed. I hoped this wouldn't happen. Both options were equally bad. I kinda think that Kate got the girl on girl from a movie we watched.

"I think I pick the pillow," she said a little freaked out by what Kate said.

"Ok then pick your pillow!" Kate said enthusiastically as if she was a game show hostess.

"Brooke, you better not start making out with one of my pillows, go get your own!"

"I'm laaazzzyyyyy, can't I just borrow a pillow case?"

"No, because you'd still get spit and throat tongue all over the pillow! Now strut over and go get your own!"

"Ugghhhhhh," she said as she got up to walk to her own apartment down the hall and back. "Ok, what now?" Brooke asked.

"Place the pillow to your lips and start making out. I'll tell you what to correct as I see it happen." Brooke rolled her eyes one last time before making out with the pillow. "Open your mouth. It'll give him access."

"But what if I don't want to give him 'access'?"

"Well then you'll seem uninterested and are only kissing him to make him feel better about himself. Just open your mouth."

"I've kinda got a confession. I've never really French kissed anyone."

"Brooke, it's no issue, just open your mouth and let him shove his tongue down your throat. Not hard. It's actually kinda fun. I would know," I said suggestively thinking back to my life back on the farm. I had every single freaking guy chasing after me. I had to get some practice somewhere right? Even if they were disgusting farm boys that didn't have any manners. Oh well.

"Can we just go to sleep?"

"Yeah, sure, gotta get some rest for tomorrow!"

-The next day-

5 pm Still Rose's POV

As we entered the restaurant, I knew exactly where we wanted to sit. The bar. There, three cute guys awaited us. One blond with absolutely gorgeous blue eyes, a medium skinned brown haired one with brown eyes that looked like he may have had some native American background in him, and one that was a white blond but had brown eyes. I remember genetics in biology and I know that was very rare.

I whispered to my friends, "I call the blond with the blue eyes!"

"Then I get the Tom Felton look-alike," Kate said.

"That works out then because I wanted the hot brunette with the chocolate brown eyes. I wonder if they're really made of chocolate….." I rolled my eyes at Brooke's thoughts.

"Can I help you?" a hostess asked us as she walked up.

"Three seats for the bar please."

"Alright, right this way!" she replied cheerfully. Luckily, we ended up right next to the three guys we had in mind.

"Hello ladies, how are you tonight?" the white blond said in an authentic British accent. "My name is Jamie, this is Lucas," he said gesturing to the blond, "and this is Dan," he said gesturing to the brown haired guy on his left. "Would you mind if we kept you ladies company tonight?"

"Not at all good sir, not at all," I said as Lucas greeted me the way a true gentleman does to a lady in England, a kiss on the hand. Let's just say things could get interesting tonight.


End file.
